universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Stocking Rose/Five Night's at Freddy Comic Night 1 - Gat at Freddy's
Hello everyone and welcome to what will be my first comment. This comic series is based off the Youtube Series by Arbiter https://www.youtube.com/user/XxRoboticArbiterxX who made videos about Five Nights at Freddy's with random character such as Shrek, Dallas and even the Lich King. So after see my friend making comic, I figure What the heck, I like to take part on this so now, I introduce the first GMod comic on why it not a good idea to put your working trust on someone who more likely a psychopathic blood-hungry saints. Note 1: Please know this is my first comic, If I did not do well, Please do not lay insult to it and I will see of making the next comic better. Otherwise I won't make the comic at all. Note 2: The Name of these pages are a tad screwed up and out of order so Sorry if you'll be confused on which page what suppose to be. Note 3: This first comic maybe too dark for some people to see, I apologies for noticing the map is too dark and Next comic will take place in a brighter location. Gat at Freddy's (33).jpg|Page 1: Engineer need a new guard. Gat at Freddy's (34).jpg|Page 2: A man signed up. Gat Extra 1.png|Page 3: Johnny Gat Info Gat at Freddy's (35).jpg|Page 4: Johnny Gat agreed to work at Fazbear Gat at Freddy's (36).jpg|Page 5: Engineer hired Gat Gat at Freddy's (37).jpg|Page 6: Engineer show Gat about the Animatronic Gat at Freddy's (38).jpg|Page 7: Gat wonder if there a catch to working here. Gat at Freddy's (39).jpg|Page 8: Engineer explain almost everything Gat at Freddy's (40).jpg|Page 9: Gat does not like the sound of it. Gat at Freddy's (41).jpg|Page 10: Engineer show Gat the office He'll be working at. Gat at Freddy's (42).jpg|Page 11: Engineer hope Gat will have fun at his new job. Gat at Freddy's (1).jpg|Page 11: Gat start looking at the Camera Gat at Freddy's (2).jpg|Page 12: Chica went missing Gat at Freddy's (3).jpg|Page 13: Gat wonder who coming to the office. Gat at Freddy's (4).jpg|Page 14: Gat notice Chica outside the office Gat at Freddy's (5).jpg|Page 15: Chica about to kill Johnny Gat Gat at Freddy's (6).jpg|Page 16: Johnny think otherwise as He alway carry a shotgun. Gat at Freddy's (7).jpg|Page 17: Johnny Gat start thretening Chica, Confused on how She come to life. Gat at Freddy's (8).jpg|Page 18: Gat notice Bonnie vanish Gat at Freddy's (9).jpg|Page 19: Bonnie about to sneak up on Gat Gat at Freddy's (10).jpg|Page 20: Gat fired at Bonnie Face (No this does not make Faceless Bonnie somewhat) Gat at Freddy's (11).jpg|Page 21: Gat start questioning Chica, Unaware on how She can't even speak. Gat at Freddy's (12).jpg|Page 22: Gat start getting pissed off at Chica, Unaware of Freddy arrival. Gat at Freddy's (13).jpg|Page 23: Freddy trying to grab Gat from behind. Gat at Freddy's (14).jpg|Page 24: Gat flipkick at Freddy after hearing his laugh. Gat at Freddy's (15).jpg|Page 25: Gat shot the door shut and hold Chica and Freddy Hostage Gat at Freddy's (16).jpg|Page 26: Gat threten to shoot Freddy head off. Gat at Freddy's (17).jpg|Page 27: Chica notice Foxy left and is heading to the office. Gat at Freddy's (18).jpg|Page 28: The Door been busted opened Gat at Freddy's (19).jpg|Page 29: Gat regain conciousness from the explosion. Gat at Freddy's (20).jpg|Page 30: Johnny Gat is shocked to notice Foxy. Gat at Freddy's (21).jpg|Page 31: Gat notice he just ran out of bullets in his shotgun. Gat at Freddy's (22).jpg|Page 32: Johnny Gat pull out his 2 knifes and get ready to fight Foxy. Gat at Freddy's (23).jpg|Page 33: Gat and Foxy begin clashing their weapons. Gat at Freddy's (24).jpg|Page 34: Foxy about to kill Johnny Gat. Gat at Freddy's (25).jpg|Page 35: Gat quickly outwit Foxy and slice his Hook off his hand, Leaving Foxy in pain. Gat at Freddy's (26).jpg|Page 36: The Next Morning after Gat finish his job. Gat at Freddy's (27).jpg|Page 37: Johnny Gat left, Leaving a gift for Engineer Gat at Freddy's (28).jpg|Page 38: Engineer become shock Gat at Freddy's (29).jpg|Page 39: The Animatronic are now Damaged and Tied up for this morning show. Gat at Freddy's (30).jpg|Page 40: The Sign-Up Sheet is lefted outside. Gat at Freddy's (31).jpg|Page 41: A Strange Person notice the sheet. Gat Extra 2.png|Page 42: Johnny Gat got fired for holding the Animatronic Hostage and Damaging Property Gat at Freddy's (32).jpg|Page 43: To Be Continue? Category:Blog posts Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Image Comics Category:Parody